platinum_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
Ruby formerly Attended Beacon Academy, due to being admitted into the school two years before she was suppose to, She is the wielder of the Sniper Scythe known as Crescent Rose, however, after Beacon fell, she was invited to attend Platinum, after helping and stopping a Grimm outbreak at the school, She is also one of the Elite 8 Warriors of the School. After awakening her Persona, Ruby took on the life of a Phantom Thief and became a member of the group, which she keeps a secret from anyone outside of Platinum, making her live a double life as a Huntress during the day, but a Thief in the night, stealing the corrupt desires of adults. Ruby is a Silver-Eyed warrior, a legendary being said to be feared by the Grimm, due to their ability to petrify, vaporize, or even blind said creatures, however, she cannot fully control this power, as seen with the battle against a Sea Feilong, she fell unconscious, and using it causes her to be vulnerable to enemy attacks, having said power caused her to be a target of the Grimm Queen Salem, who wishes to fully eliminate the ancient bloodline, due to this, Ruby kept her ability a secret, only telling it to her Platinum peers and other people she trusts, she is currently under the tutelage of the last being to possess the trait, the Grimm Reaper Maria Calavera, Ruby can only use this power in the presence of Grimm, focusing on happy memories with and of the people she cares about, she inherited this bloodline from her deceased mother, Summer Rose. 'Personality-' An often optimistic Girl, Ruby has changed a lot then since the Fall of Beacon, She is more serious, tends to be ruthless and violent, due to her Half Grimm nature, sometimes strict in her role as a leader, and takes no none sense from anyone, which contrasts with former member Captain N, who often angers her by comparing her to the Grim Reaper merely due to the fact she uses a Scythe in battle, making them somewhat rivals, however, she is still cheerful, happy, and lively, but only on rare occasions. Ruby also has a Tsundere side to her, and is easily flustered, mostly being complimented by Phantom Thieves Leader Akira Kurusu, whom she saved when she awakened to her Persona, Red Riding Hood. Ruby is kind hearted in general, but when sensitive subjects, such as her deceased Mother, Summer Rose, is brought up, her kind demeanor turns into an Ice cold and sassy exterior. She also has PTSD, due to the Fall of Beacon, as well as the death of her two friends, Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina, She also has a younger half sister named Sapphire, whom she cares about a lot, and will not hesitate to protect her from danger. Ruby is also distrustful of people, due to bad and horrible experiences, as a result, her trust and friendship is hard to earn, but easy to break. 'Appearance-' Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips, her current attire is a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her original outfit, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips. Ruby's Phantom Thief Attire consists of the signature cloak and hood, with a White Blouse ruffled at the neck with leather around her stomach and attached to her belt, Dark Grey pants, and her usual red-soled black boots. Her mask is red and laced. 'Abilities-' Ruby's main ability is her semblance, Rose Petal Burst, which allows her to run and dash at unnatural speed in any direction she chooses, but at the cost of Aura, almost as if she's teleporting, she also possesses the Silver Eyes, a rare trait in Remnant, inherited from her deceased mother, Summer Rose, she also has novice hand to hand combat skills. Ruby's Persona, Red Riding Hood, excels in Fire and Physical attacks, making it strong against enemy Fire attacks, but weak against Ice, her support skill is Heat Riser, which increases an ally's Attack, Defense, and Agility for 3 turns. Ruby can also use her Grimm abilities in battle, the most common being her skill of climbing, but if provoked or angered enough, she will lose control of herself and attack mercilessly, even going far as to slam the enemy down with her Grimm arm then stab it with her Scythe, whenever she is in Grimm mode as a human, her eyes turn crimson red and markings are seen on her face, she will continue to be in said state unless snapped out of it thanks to her friends, Ruby's Grimm ability is a rather dangerous one, as she can drain emotions from the victim with the use of her arm, similar to how the Apathy Grimm can drain a victim's will to live with their horrid screech. After some time, Ruby's Persona Red Riding Hood transitioned into her ultimate Persona, Dark Angel. Ruby can also turn into the rare pokemon Shiny Umbreon, an ability she gained after spending some time as the said creature, and developed a move-set while in said form. Persona: Dark Angel. Immune to Fire, weak to Ice. Agidyne: Heavy Fire damage to 1 Foe. Rare chance of Burn. Cost 12 SP Maragidyne: Heavy Fire Damage to all Foes. Rare chance of Burn. Cost 22 SP Inferno: Severe Fire Damage to 1 Foe. Cost 48 SP Blazing Hell: Severe Fire Damage to all Foes. Cost 54 SP Fire Break: Suppress innate Fire resistances of all Foes for 3 turns. Cost 15 SP Concentrate: Multiply user's next magical attack by 2.5. Cost 15 SP Heat Riser: Increase 1 ally's Attack, defense, and Agility for 3 turns. Cost 30 SP Energy Shower: Cure Confuse/Fear/Despair/Rage/Brainwash of Party. Cost 8 SP Rising Slash: Heavy Physical Damage to 1 Foe. Cost 14 HP Hysterical Slap: Medium Physical Damage and inflict Rage (medium odds) to 1 Foe. Cost 9 HP Evade Ice: Triple evasion rate against Ice attacks. Crimson Thorn: A barrage of blood red thorns that rain down on 1 Foe. (Special/Unique Skill) Pokemon Move-set: (while in Pokemon form.) Shadow Ball Dark Pulse Shadow Claw Flamethrower 'Arsenal-' Ruby uses a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe known as Crescent Rose for both Melee and Range, while in the Metaverse and during hold ups, she uses a Sniper Rifle as her Gun. 'Gallery-' Category:Characters Category:Platinum Members